Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 2
Wanneer je de roep van de wilde wolf hoort, ben je thuis... Wanneer Melanie op de zolder van haar oma een medaillon vind dat van moeder was, verandert haar leven compleet. Aangetrokken door de kracht van het medaillon gaat ze op reis door het mysterieuze Canada. Hier zijn nog resten zijn te vinden van magie. Met haar vriend Eef en haar nieuwe vrienden probeert Melanie het land van haar ouders te vinden. Dat blijkt nog moeilijker dan gedacht, totdat er op een nacht een tweede maan aan de hemel verschijnt. Dan wordt alles duidelijk... Hoofdstuk 2 Ze duwde met een schurend geluid de schuifdeur open, voor haar stond de jongen die ze een paar dagen eerder had gezien. Zijn groene ogen straalden in de felle zon. "Wat kom je doen?" Mel legde hem alles uit wat hij wilde weten. Daarna grijnsde hij. "Great!" Hij begon te lachen, Mel keek hem zuur aan. Wat wilde hij nou, dat ze ging zeggen dat het een geintje was? "Het is serieus waar wat ik je vertel. Kijk!" Ze haalde het medaillon tevoorschijn. Hij keek er gretig naar en Mel wist wat hij dacht, dat ding zou vast en zeker veel geld opbrengen op de markt. "Als je hem zou stelen en verkopen ben je geen echte vriend." Hij knikte, dat begreep hij. Plotseling leek hij zich iets te herinneren. "Wie zijn je ouders eigenlijk?" Vroeg hij. Mel kreeg een brok in haar keel. Ze staarde naar de planken achter Eef. "Gaat alles goed met je?" Zei hij, en toen ze daarop niet reageerde pakte hij haar vast. Mels hoofd was een chaos, alsof er een bom van informatie was ontploft. Alles was hij zei drong maar niet tot hem door. Maar toen hij haar vastpakte keek ze hem aan. "Alles oké?" Ze staarde hem verschrikt aan. Schudde haar hoofd en zuchtte. "Ik weet niet veel over mijn ouders. Ik vind het moeilijk erover te praten. Indy heeft me alleen verteld dat ze zijn verdwenen. Van de aardbodem, en ze hebben mij hier achtergelaten." Ze liet haar hoofd hangen. "Ik ben bang dat ik mijn ouders nooit zal kennen. Dat ze gestorven zijn." Eef sloeg zijn arm om haar schouwers. "Als je ze wil zoeken zal ik je helpen, dat zweer ik." Mel knikte dankbaar en liet zich troosten door hem. "Meneer de Kletskous! we gaan trainen!" klonk het luid vanaf het trapgat. Eef keek haar aan. "Ik moet gaan." Ze knikte en daarna gingen ze samen naar beneden. Voordat ze Eef definitief verliet pakte ze zijn arm. "Eef?" Hij keek om. "Wat is er?" Mel zuchtte. "Vertel niemand hier iets over, oké?" Hij lachte. "Oké, sir." En hij ging weg. Ze verliet de loods en ging terug naar haar huis. Probeerde te vergeten wat er allemaal gebeurd was, maar dat lukte niet. Zuchtend viel ze die nacht is slaap. Die volgende ochtend... Mel plofte zuchtend neer op een van de zachte fauteuils die voor de massieve haard stonden. Tegenover haar zat Indy. De lijnen van oudheid op haar voorhoofd waren nu duidelijk te zien in het licht van de vlammen. Mel dacht na, ze wist niet of ze het Indy het nou moest vertellen. Ze staarde naar haar voeten. Ze had vandaag blote voeten omdat ze lekker in het tuintje achter het huis bezig was geweest. "Gaat alles goed met je?" Indy's groene ogen flikkerden bezorgd. Mel kon zichzelf wel tegen het hoofd slaan, natuurlijk zou In opmerken dat ze stil was. Mel kletste meestal wat af tegen de arme oren van haar oma. "Ik zat gewoon na te denken." Indy ging verzitten. "Waarover?" Vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. Mel zuchtte, nu moest ze het wel vertellen. Ze haalde het koude medaillon van haar borst af. Liet hem over haar hoofd heen glijden en liet hem aan Indy zien terwijl ze hem door haar vingers liet glijden. Indy hield haar hoofd schuin. "Wat is dat?" Vroeg ze. Mel glimlachte. Ze wist niet of Indy het ding ooit al gezien had, misschien was het wel van haar moeder geweest. "Het is een medaillon." Indy stak haar hand uit en Mel gaf haar aarzelend de ijzeren ketting. "In de vorm van de kop van een wolf." Zei haar oma terwijl het het ding bedenkelijk bekeek. "Waar heb je het gevonden?" Mel zat rusteloos al op die vraag te wachten, maar ze had besloten haar oma de waarheid te vertellen. "Ik heb op de zolder rondgesnuffeld, ik werd door iets aangetrokken en dat leidde me naar het medaillon." Indy probeerde na die informatie boos te kijken, maar barstte al snel in lachen uit. "Ik dacht stiekem al dat je dat een keer zou doen. Alle spullen die je niet mocht vinden lagen al lang verborgen op een geheime plaats." Mel keek haar oma met een schuin hoofd aan. "Hoelang dacht je dat al?" Indy dacht even na. "Nadat ik in het oog kreeg dat je naar de zolder stond te staren, zo'n twee weken geleden." Mel knikte. Dat snapte ze. Nu was het haar beurt vragen te stellen. "Heb je het medaillon al eerder gezien Indy?" Die schudde haar hoofd en dat was voor Mel genoeg. "Was het van mijn moeder?" Indy haalde haar schouwers op. "Dat weet ik niet. Het kan ook zijn dat het van Emilio, het huis was ten slotte eerst van hem zoals je weet." Mel knikte. Indy had haar over Emilio verteld, hij was haar opa. Ze had hem nooit gekend, maar dat maakte de verhalen die Indy over hem vertelde er niet minder om. "Hoe was Fay? Indy draai het verhaal er niet omheen. Alsjeblieft, ik ben bijna volwassen. Dat weet je best." Indy was opgestaan toen Mel dat vroeg, ze verstijfde. "Ik wil er niet over praten." Dat was haar antwoord. Mel kon het niet geloven, alweer omzeilde Indy een vraag over haar ouders. Nu was ze het zat. Mel stond op, liep naar de keukens waar haar oma net was verdwenen. Ze zag haar voorover gebogen, zacht gesnik kwam samen met de druppels die over haar wangen liepen. “Ga weg.” Dat was wat Indy zei. Maar Mel was koppig, ze wilde het weten. “Nee, ik wil duidelijkheid.” Indy hielt op met snikken, ze keek haar aan en in haar groene ogen brandde woedde. “Jij weet niet hoe het voelt om je dochter te verliezen.” Mel kreeg tranen in haar ogen. “Ik weet dat inderdaad niet, maar ik weet hoe het is om geen ouders te hebben.” Beet ze terug. Indy barste in tranen uit, opnieuw. Ze liep naar Mel toe, sloot haar in haar armen. “Het spijt me.” Fluisterde Indy. “Mij ook.” Zei Mel troostend. “Ik zal ze vinden, dat zal mijn missie zijn.” Indy keek Mel in haar ogen. Glimlachte. Draaide zich om en liep de kamer uit naar boven. Mel wist dat haar oma tijd voor zichzelf nodig had. Zelf ging ze in kleermakerszit voor de haard zitten, op het dieprode tapijt. Staarde naar de vlammen die heen en weer dansten op liederen die zij toch nooit zou horen. Na even gezeten te hebben kreeg ze het warm, ze stond op en liep naar buiten. Het werdt al schemerig, sterren begonnen te verschijnen aan een oranje gekleurde hemel. Het was mistig aan het worden en Mel voelde de dauwdruppels op haar huid. Ze grijnsde. Alles was mooi op dit moment. Die nacht... Mel zat weer in de vensterbank, witte spikkels waren over de hemel gestrooit als een soort poedersuiker. Mel zuchtte, scheef tekens in haar boekje en schetste de omtrekken van haar medaillon. De steen gloeide feller, zo in de duisternis van de nacht. Ze hing het ding weer om haar nek en beet op haar tong toen het ijskoude ijzer haar borst raakte. Ze had zin om naar buiten te gaan, het nachtleven onder ogen te gaan. De drang was er gewoon. Waarom? Mel had geen idee, ze voelde dat gewoon. Haar hand ging naar haar borst. Omklemden de wolvenkop. Toen wist ze het zeker, het kwam door het medaillon. Ze glimlachte, interessant... Ze glipte via de regenpijp de straat op. Het regende, maar dat gaf niet. Mel vond de regen leuk. Ze rende door een van de vele plassen die overal lagen. Liep naar het licht van een van de herbergen. Ging naar binnen. Warmte overspoelde haar. Ze grijnsde en ging op haar gemak achter een paar mannen zitten die druk in gesprek waren over een of ander onderwerp. Ze luisterde mee: “Achilon, waar was je twee weken geleden ook alweer geweest?” Vroeg een man met rossig haar. Achilon, tegen wie hij dat had gezecht, lachte. “Willen jullie dat echt weten?” De anderen drongen aan en Achilon zuchtte. “Luister, ik ging naar het noorden van Canada. Het is daar nogal ruig. Er leven daar gewoon mensen in dorpjes van een stuk of zeven huisjes.” Mel zag dat de anderen aan zijn lippen hingen. Ze grijnsde. “Ik heb daar vreemde dingen gezien weetje, bewegende ijspegels en rare geluiden.” Mel snoof, zou dan echt kunnen zijn geweest? Of zei de man dat alleen maar om zijn verhaal mooier te maken. Ze wist het niet. Het maakte ook niet uit, de mannen begonnen weer over een ander onderwerp en Mel vond het zinloos om nog langer te blijven. Haar oma had altijd gewaarschuwd om niet buiten te zijn wanneer het donker was. En nu was het werkelijkheid geworden. Ze was na de herberg de stad uit gegaan. Door het veld gelopen, maar was vergeten dat er soms nog rovers rondliepen. Vanuit de bosjes keek ze naar de drie mannen. Ze zou er langs kunnen glippen. Langzaam sloop ze om de mannen heen, ze hadden haar gelukkig nog niet gezien of gehoord. Ze grijsde toen ze de mannen voorbij was. Snel rende ze terug naar de stad. Langs de loods waar Eef verbleef. Ze hoorde stemmen, wat zou er aan de hand zijn. Toen Mel zag dat de schuifdeur op een Kier stond gluurde ze naar binnen. Ze zag hem. Tegenover zijn kameraad. Ze ruzieden, waarover wist Mel niet, dat maakte haar ook niet uit. Ze was moe en wilde naar haar huisje. De volgende morgen Mel plofte neer op de houten stoel, die angstig kraakte. Het was weer ochtend. Mel had uitgeslapen. Maar ze was nog steeds moe. Ze stond weer op en pakte wat te drinken. “Goedemorgen!” Een vrolijke stem schalde door de kamer. Mel keek om. Daar stond Indy, ze had een gele jurk aan en had haar haar zoals gewoonlijk in een stevige knot. “Ook goedemorgen.” Mel glimlachte. “Gaan we vandaag nog wat doen?” Ze besloot het niet meer over het onderwerp van gistermiddag te hebben. Indy knikte. “Ja, ik was van plan om naar de haven te gaan, ga je mee?” Mel knikte, dan kon ze Eef zien en hem vragen wat er gisternacht was gebeurd. ---- Hoofdstuk 1 --- Hoofdstuk 3 Categorie:Wild Wolf Categorie:Wild Wolf: hoofdstukken Categorie:Bloemstaart